List of Honda engines
This is a list of engines built by the Honda company of Japan. They produce a range of engines used in there own brand cars and motorcycles and by other manufactures for the range of 'power products' engines for applications such as mowers and generators. Honda have also being involved in building one Aircraft engine model. Some of the power products range of engines are also used in a number of Honda branded products such as Generators, mowers, outboard engines. Car engines Inline 3-cylinder The Honda Insight hybrid contains a 1.0L 3-cylinder engine: *ECA1 **ECA1 2001-2008 Insight Inline 4-cylinder The number in the engine code gives the approximate displacement of the engine. e.g. B18A would have an approximate displacement of 1.8L, H22A1 would have an approximate displacement of 2.2L. Some engines below were available in more than one market. * A-series **86+ A16A1 Accord 1.6 (Europe) **84-87 A18A1 Prelude (America) **85-89 A20 Accord carbureted (Europe, America) **86+ A20A1 Accord 2.0 carbureted - EX (Canada), DX LX (U.S.) **86+ A20A2 Accord 2.0 carbureted - EX (Europe) **88-89 A20A3 Accord 2.0 EFI - LX-i SE-i (America) **86+ A20A4 Accord 2.0 EFI - EXi (Europe) * B-series **89-92 B16A Civic - SiR (Japan) **90-93 B16A Integra - RSi/XSi (Japan) **92-95 B16A Civic - SiR II (Japan) **89-92 B16A1 Civic - VT (Europe) **90-91 B16A1 Civic - SiR (Japan) **91-95 B16A2 Civic - Vti (Europe) **99-00 B16A2 Civic - Si (America) **94-97 B16A3 Del Sol VTEC (America) **94-97 B16A3 Del Sol - Vti-T (Europe) **94-97 B16A3 Del Sol Vti-T (Europe) **96-00 B16A4 Civic - SiR II (Japan) **97-01 B16B Civic Type-R (Japan) **92-93 B17A1 Integra GS-R (America) **90-93 B18A1 Integra (America) **94-01 B18B1 Integra (America) **94-95 B18C Integra Si VTEC (Japan) **95-99 B18C Integra SiR-G (Japan) **96-00 B18C Integra Type R (Japan) **94-01 B18C1 Integra GS-R (America) **96-97 B18C3 Integra Type R (Taiwan/Hong Kong) **96 B18C3 Civic VTi 1.8 **97+ B18C4 Civic 1.8 Vti (Europe) **97;98;00-01 B18C5 Integra Type R (America) **96+ B18C6 Integra Type R (Europe) **96+ B18C7 Integra Type R (Australia) **87-89 B20 Accord 2.0i (Europe) **85-87 B20A1 Prelude Fi (Europe) **86+ B20A1 Prelude 2.0i (Europe) **87+ B20A2 Accord 2.0i EX (Europe) **90-91 B20A3 Prelude 2.0 S (America) **88+ B20A4 Prelude 2.0 **90-91 B20A5 Prelude 2.0 Si (America) **88-89 B20A5 Prelude Si (America) **88-91 B20A6 Prelude 4WS Si (Australia) **87-92 B20A7 Prelude 2.0i (Europe) **88+ B20A8 Accord 2.0i (Europe) **87-92 B20A9 Prelude 4WS 2.0i (Europe) **97-98 B20B CR-V (America) **97+ B20B3 CR-V RD1 (Europe) **97-98 B20B4 CR-V **B20Z SMX (Japan) **90-91 B21A1 Prelude Si (America) * D-series ** 1991 1.4 L D14 (Civic) ** 84-87 1.5 L D15A2 (CRX) HF ** 85-87 1.5 L D15A3 (CRX) Si ** 91-99 1.5 L D15B (Civic) VTi VTEC ** 96-02 1.3 L D13B4 (City)LXi/EXi/DX ** 88-91 1.5 L D15B2 (Civic) DX/LX, (CRX) DX (LSi in Europe) ** 88-91 1.5 L D15B6 (Civic) Base, (CRX) HF ** 92-95 1.5 L D15B7 (Civic) DX/LX ** 92-95 1.5 L D15B8 (Civic) CX ** 92-95 1.5 L D15Z1 (Civic) VX VTEC-E ** 96-98 1.5 L D15Z4 (Civic) LX ** 96-00 1.5 L D15Z6 (Civic) (VTEC SOHC) iLS (Europe) ** 86-89 1.6 L D16A1 (Integra) DOHC ** 86-89 1.6 L D16A3 (Integra) DOHC (Australia) ** 88-91 1.6 L D16A6 (Civic) Si, (CRX) Si, (Civic) EX ** 88-89 1.6 L D16A8 (Integra) DOHC ** 88-89 1.6 L D16A9 (Integra) (CRX in Europe) DOHC ** 96-00 1.6 L D16Y5 (Civic) HX VTEC-E ** 97-00 1.6 L D16Y7 (Civic) DX/LX/CX ** 96-00 1.6 L D16Y8 (Civic) EX/(Canada)Si VTEC ** 90-92 1.6 L D16Z5 (Civic) (CRX in Europe) DOHC ** 92-95 1.6 L D16Z6 (Civic) EX/Si, Del Sol Si VTEC ** 92-95 1.6 L D16Z9 (Civic) EX/Si, Del Sol Si VTEC VTEC ** 01-05 1.7 L D17A1 (Civic) DX/LX ** 01-05 1.7 L D17A2 (Civic) EX VTEC/VTEC-II ** 01-05 1.7 L D17A6 (Civic) HX VTEC-E ** 04-05 1.7 L D17A7 (Civic) GX ** 98-06 1.6 L D16A (HR-V) J/J4 ** 98-06 1.6 L D16A (HR-V) JS/JS4 VTEC ** --.-- 2.0 L D20 (HR-V or CR-V)SOHC] * E-series ** 1973 1.2 L EB (Civic) ** 2000 1.0 L EC (Insight) Hybrid ** 1975 1.5 L ED (Civic) CVCC ** 1976 1.6 L EF (Accord) ** 1980 1.3 L EJ (Civic) ** 1979 1.8 L EK (Accord/Prelude) ** 1980 1.5 L EM (Civic) CVCC ** 1986 1.5 L EW2 (CRX) ** 1984 1.4-1.5 L EW4 (Civic) ** 1983 1.8 L ES (Accord/Prelude) ** 1985 1.8 L ET (Prelude) ** 1984 1.3 L EV (Civic) ** 1984 1.5 L EW (Civic/CRX) * F-series ** 1988 2.0 L F20 (Accord) VTEC ** 92-96 F20A4 (Prelude) SOHC ** 00-05 F20C (S2000) (Japan) ** 00-03 F20C1 (S2000) (America) ** 05-09 F22C (S2000) (Japan) ** 04-09 F22C1 (S2000) (America) ** 90-96 F22 (Accord/Prelude/CL/Odyssey/Isusu Oasis/Isuzu Aska) VTEC & Non-VTEC ** 1998 2.3 L F23 (Accord/CL/Odyssey/Isuzu Oasis) ) VTEC * H-series **92-96 H22A Prelude Si VTEC (Japan) **94-97 H22A Accord SiR (Japan) **97-01 H22A Prelude SiR, SiR S-spec, Type S (Japan) **00-02 H22A Accord Euro R (Japan) **93-96 H22A1 Prelude VTEC (America) **97-98 H22A1 Prelude VTiR (Australia) **93-96 H22A2 Prelude 2.2i VTEC (Europe) **1996 H22A3 Prelude VTEC (KU) **97-01 H22A4 Prelude SH & Base(America) **97-98 H22A5 Prelude (Europe) **99-02 H22A7 Accord Type R (Europe) **99-01 H22A8 Prelude (Europe) **99-01 H22Z1 Prelude VTiR (Australia) **99-02 H23A Accord Wagon, SiR Wagon (Japan) **91-93 H23A1 Prelude SRS (Australia) **91-95 H23A1 Prelude Si (Australia) **92-96 H23A1 Prelude Si; SE (America) **92-96 H23A2 Prelude 2.3i (Europe) **93-95 H23A3 Accord 2.3i SR (Europe) * K-series **(03+) 01+ K20A Integra TYPE-R; Civic TYPE-R; Accord Euro R (Japan) **02-04 K20A2 RSX Type S (America) **01+ K20A3 Integra IS (Japan) **01+ K20A3 RSX Base, Civic Si (America) **03+ K24A Accord; Accord Wagon (Japan) **03+ K24A2 TSX 200 (America) **(03+) 02+ K24A3 CRV; Element; Accord **(03-06) K24A4 2.4L Honda Accord **05+ K20Z1 RSX Type S (America) **(07+) K23A1 RDX **06+ K20Z3 Civic Si * L-series ** 2001 1.3 L L13A (Fit/Jazz) - engine marketed as 1.4L in certain regions ** 2002 1.2 L L12A (Jazz) ** 2002 1.5 L L15A (Fit/Fit Aria/Airwave/Mobilio) * N-series ** 04-06 2.2 L N22A2 FR-V (Europe)/Edix (Japan) - diesel i-CTDi (Common Rail Direct Fuel Injection) * Circle L - General Motors/Isuzu 1.7 L Diesel * R-series ** 2006 1.8 L R18A1 (Honda Civic) i-VTEC ** 2006 2.0 L R20 (Honda Stream) i-VTEC Inline 5-cylinder *G-series ** 1992-1995 2.5 L G25 (Vigor) ** 1996 2.5 L G25 (TL) V6 * C-series - 90° SOHC ** 1985-1990 2.0 L C20 (Honda Legend) ** 1983-1988 2.5 L C25 (Legend/Rover 825/Sterling 825L/Sterling SL) ** 1986-1997 2.7 L C27 (Legend/Accord/Rover 827/Sterling 827L/Sterling SL/Rover Vitesse/Rover Coupe) ** 1991-2005 3.2 L C32 (Legend/TL/RL) ** 1996-2004 3.5 L C35 (RL/Legend) *C-series - 90° DOHC ** 1991-2005 3.0 L C30A (NSX) ** 1997-2005 3.2 L C32B (NSX) * J-series - 60° SOHC ** 1999 2.5 L J25 (Inspire/Saber) ** 1998-2007 3.0 L J30 (Accord/CL/TL) ** 1999-2007 3.2 L J32 (TL/CL) ** 1998-2007 3.5 L J35 (Odyssey/Pilot/Ridgeline/MDX/Acura RL/2007 Acura TL Type-S/Saturn Vue) ** 2007-???? 3.7 L J37 2007 (MDX) * N50C1 ** 2010-???? 5.0 L N50 (RL) A-VTEC Motorcycle, ATV and watercraft :This section may be better suited to a table format 1-cylinder *Honda CRF 50 **Engine Type 49cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 39.0mm x 41.4mm **Compression Ratio 10.0:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 13.0mm piston-valve **Ignition CD **Hp:2.35 *Honda CRF 70 **Engine Type 72cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 47.0mm x 41.4mm **Compression Ratio 9.0:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 13.0mm piston-valve **Ignition CD **Hp: 3.45 *Honda CRF 80 **Engine Type 80cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 47.5mm x 45.0mm **Compression Ratio 9.7:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 20.0mm piston-valve **Ignition CD **Hp:8.5 *Honda CRF100 **Engine Type 99cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 53.0mm x 45.0mm **Compression Ratio 9.4:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 22.0mm piston-valve **Ignition CD *Honda CRF150 **Engine Type 149.0cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 57.3mm x 57.8mm **Compression Ratio 9.5:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 24mm piston-valve **Ignition CDI *Honda CRF230 **Engine Type 223cc air-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 65.5mm x 66.2mm **Compression Ratio 9.0:1 **Valve Train SOHC; two-valve **Carburetion 26mm piston-valve **Ignition CDI *Honda CRF250X **Engine Type 249cc liquid-cooled single-cylinder four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 78.0mm x 52.2mm **Compression Ratio 12.5:1 **Valve Train Unicam; four-valve **Carburetion Keihin 37.0mm flat-slide with throttle position sensor (TPS) **Ignition CD with electronic advance and lighting coil **Starter Electric & kick 2-cylinder *Honda CX500z/A/B **CX500 z Engine Type 496/497cc liquid-cooled two-cylinder "Flying V-Twin" four-stroke **Bore and Stroke 78.0mm x 52.0mm **Compression Ratio 10.0:1 **Valve Train OHV Cam-in-block; four-valve per cylinder **Carburetion Twin Keihin 40.0mm butterfly with manual choke **Ignition: 2 coils (on a multi winding) stator, split low speed & high speed at 5550 rrpm with advance and retard. ** Separate 3 phase regulated/rectified stand alone charging system (2 banks of 7 coils mounted on stator) - machine will continue to run if battery is removed! **Capacitive Discharge Ignition (CDI) - wasted spark. **Starter Electric only. *Honda CX500 Eurosport/GL500 Silverwing **Same as above but with an intergrated transistorised ignition and charging system. **Re-profiled cam shaft for a more 'sporty' ride. **All coil windings on the stator are used for charging, the engine draws power from this single system for ignition as well. **Machine will not run if the battery is removed...... 4-cylinder *Honda VFR800(A) (RC46) (2002-2009) **Engine Type 781cc liquid-cooled four-stroke 90-degree DOHC V4 **Bore and Stroke 72 mm x 48 mm **Compression Ratio 11.6:1 **Valve Train VTEC chain-driven DOHC, 4 valves per cylinder **Fuel Delivery PGM-FI fuel injection **Starter Electric only 6-cylinder The Honda CBX motorcycle (1978-1982) contains a 1047cc inline-6 cylinder engine. The engine used a DOHC 24-valve cam-over-bucket valvetrain to support high RPMs. Power equipment Honda's 1 and 2-cylinder 4-stroke GX, GC, and GS engines provide from 1 to 24 horsepower and are commonly used in trimmers, lawn mowers, generators and other power equipment. 1-cylinder *GX series (OHV) **Horizontal shaft ***GXH50 ***GX100 ***GX120 ***GX160 ***GX200 ***GX240 ***GX270 ***GX340 ***GX390 **Vertical shaft ***GXV50 ***GXV160 ***GXV340 ***GXV390 **iGX series ***iGX440 *GC/GS series (OHC) **Horizontal shaft ***GC160 ***GC190 ***GS190 **Vertical shaft ***GCV160 ***GCV190 ***GSV190 *Mini 4-stroke series **GX25 **GX35 2-cylinder *GX series (OHV V-Twin) **Horizontal shaft ***GX610 ***GX620 ***GX630 ***GX660 ***GX670 ***GX690 **Vertical shaft ***GXV530 ***GXV610 ***GXV620 ***GXV630 ***GXV660 ***GXV670 ***GXV690 Aircraft * GE Honda HF120 (with General Electric) Honda engines Category:Honda engines Honda